For the Love of You Part 2
by Mew-chan
Summary: In this part, Takeru is telling the story. Things start to get complicating, Daisuke and Takeru get in a fight and Kari is trying to show her true feelings for Takeru. Don't worry this part is almost totally Takari but hopefully the other parts will be D


For the Love of You  
  
By me!! Mew-chan!!!  
  
Note: Alright, I know so far in my sorry excuse for a fic, it seems like I was fibbing   
about it being a Daikari, but for those Daikari fans reading after part 3 it will   
probably start to be a mixture of both Takari and Daikari, does that make   
sense?? Anyway please enjoy the fic and also they might be a little hint of yaoi,   
nothing to big and Takeru might be a bit out of character in the fic and Kari too.  
  
  
  
Takeru's Journal:4th September,2000  
Part 2a  
  
  
Well there we were, all three of us, six if you counted the Digimon in our bags,   
walking to the mall, for some reason Kari had a kind of a gloomy expression on   
her face, I wonder if she was having craps from "that time of the month".  
  
"Hey Kari, what's with the gloomy expression today? It's not like you." She   
quickly through me one of her "I don't want to talk about it now" faces, if Daisuke   
wasn't there I was sure she would have been willing to tell me what was wrong,   
since we were buddies. Daisuke all of a sudden started to be concerned about   
Kari, asking if she was feeling ill or if she had the new virus that was coming   
around, you know, trying to act as if he was here concerned lover or something.  
  
"No Daisuke, I feel pretty find," she said, I could tell she was getting irritated, I   
through Daisuke a back off sign, but he just looked as if he wanted to kill, he   
probably thought that I was saying that she was my property so lay off.  
  
"Come on Kari were all friends, you can tell us." I said, since I know she wouldn't   
bite my head off for asking, I was just trying to keep Daisuke from getting on her   
nerves, since it really hurts him when Kari acts like she hates him, poor guy.  
  
She let out a little sigh, "It's really sweet of you to be so considerate about me   
Takeru, but it's really nothing," she then gave me a sweet little smile as she   
grabbed my hand and held on," all I had was a dream that really has me thinking   
about something." She then began to giggle like she was 8 years old again.   
When I caught a glimpse of Daisuke I noticed his face was turning red and   
smoke was coming out of his ears, if I didn't know better, I think Kari was   
enjoying his reaction.  
  
"Hey Daisuke, can I come out for a breather……WHOA!! I think Daisuke is   
choking!!" Chibimon shouted as he popped his head out of the bag, "quick   
someone do CPU or something!!"  
  
"It's CPR Chibimon and I'm find!!" Daisuke growled, but fortunately the smoke   
stopped coming thorugh his ears but he was still red as a lobster.  
  
"Whew!! That's a relief, cause I didn't want to give you mouth-mouth Daisuke."   
Kari and I and our Digimon just burst out with laughter, I didn't mean too, but it   
was too funny to hold in but I noticed how hurt Daisuke looked when Kari was   
laughing at him, sorta like how Patamon looked when I had to leave the Digiworld   
when I was 7.  
  
"Hey Daisuke you alright." I let go of Kari's hand and went over to try and   
comfort him a little, but all I got in return was a punch in the face, it sent me   
sprawling on the street, Kari immediately jumped in to prevent Daisuke from   
taking advantage of me while I was trying to sort out what just happened.  
  
"DAISUKE!! You big jerk!!" I noticed Kari say with pure rage and anger, "what   
was that for!! Because he laughed at you?? Well hit me too, I was laughing just   
as loud as him!!"  
  
"K…K….." Daisuke must have felt bad, he couldn't answer or look at Kari. At that   
moment I hated myself, I mean it wasn't right to laugh, besides he was jealous   
about Kari holding my hand instead of his.  
  
"Look Kari, I'm alright," I said as trying to make her stop quarreling with Daisuke,   
the poor guy been going through a lot of quarreling with me and the rest of the   
gang.  
  
"You sure your all right Takeru??" Patamon asked. "Yeah, you better get back in   
the bag Patamon." After Kari finished scolding Daisuke she came to see if I was   
alright.  
  
"Look Takeru I….I…. I'm sorry." He spat out, I could see he was near tears,   
since this was probably the worst scolding he had ever gotten from Kari, " I'll go   
back home if you'll want, I'm sorry I just haven't been myself lately alright?!"  
  
I could see Kari was ready to tell him to go home, but me, the person who   
carries the crest of hope, knew Daisuke was hoping like crazy for us, especially   
Kari, to let him still come.  
  
"Sure Daisuke, just as long as you keep your fists to your self, 'kay?" I extended   
a hand to offer another peace treaty, this made Daisuke smile a bit.  
  
"Sure Takara." He gave a small laugh at his joke, I didn't argue with him, since I   
know he loves to tease me, but I didn't let it get to me this time. I took a look at   
Kari and I noticed she was trying not to get too close to me, she probably had   
enough of teasing Daisuke today, I was glad that she would give him and me a   
break.  
  
"So can we go now??" I heard Gatomon ask impatiently, Kari gave a little giggle.  
  
"I have to teach you to have patience Gatomon. Alright guys let's go, we still   
have an hour at least until we meet the others at the movies."  
  
"Alright, let's go." Daisuke said happily. It was nice that he was already feeling   
better, he always looks better with a smile on his face. We then walked on to the   
mall, which was only a few blocks away where me and Daisuke had our little   
hussle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part b  
  
  
We had finally reached the inside of the mall and boy did that cold wind feel   
good after being outside. We walked a little while in the mall, you know just   
cruising around deciding on what shops we should go into first.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to check out the Game store, I heard there suppose to   
have some new games there and I want to see which one is good enough to   
buy."  
  
"Sure Daisuke but do you have enough money?? I hear that place prices games   
for expensive prices." I told him, he gave me a little "hump" sound and showed   
Kari and me his wallet which had about $50 in it.  
  
"Unlike you'll I am prepared with big moola. So see ya soon."  
  
"Don't forget we have to be out of here before 5:00" I yelled at him but he was   
already out of earshot, Kari tugged at my arm to bring my attention back to her.  
  
"He probably knows already Takeru, let's go and look around, just you and me,   
together." She then started to batt her eyelashes.  
  
"Do you have something in your eye?"  
  
"No, I was just…. Oh forget it!!" She then walked off and I ran behind her.  
  
"Girls!! Go figure!!" Patamon snorted.  
  
"I can agree with you there Patamon."  
  
Kari finally waited for me at a one of those mall photoshops.   
  
"Hey Takeru let's take a picture together." She asked cheerfully. I didn't really   
have a choice, since she practically already dragged me into it.  
  
"Let's choose the "Little Angels" scene, since we are practically angels, right?"   
  
"Uummm… Kari is something wrong?? Cause your acting real strange today."   
She gave out a sigh and stepped out of the booth and just stalked off, I could   
hear Patamon mumbling something but I didn't really listen, since I was trying to   
keep up with Kari. She finally stopped and sat down on a bench near the front of   
the exit for the mall, I sat down beside her.  
  
"Kari please talk to me, why are you acting so strange today??" I asked her,   
while hoping she would at least tell me," I'm your best friend you can tell me."  
  
"That's it."  
  
"What's it?"  
  
She then turned around and faced me and I noticed a slight tear drop forming in   
her eye.  
  
"Takeru, I wan to be more than your friend, ever since you moved here I 've   
been having feelings for you, couldn't you tell?"  
  
"I thought you only did that to tease Daisuke, Kari, but why didn't you tell me?"  
  
She took in a big breath of air, she must have been getting nervous, I know I   
was sweat was pratically forming in my hands.  
  
" I don't know, I guess I was afraid….." she paused and looked at me right in my   
eye," I was afraid you would laugh at me and say I was only your friend, I don't   
know why it scared me, but I guess……"  
  
"Guess what?" I asked, I knew the answer but this was getting to, I don't know ,   
nerve reckon??  
  
"I guess that's what love does to you." She bit her lip and I could see the tears   
rolling down her cheeks. I gulped , I felt like that towards Kari, but I was always to   
nervous to actually tell her I cared about her, now I wished Yamato was here, he   
knew how to handle girls.  
  
"Do you feel that way towards me Takeru?" she looked at me with her eyes   
pleading for me to say yes," I don't mind if you don't but I just want to know,   
cause I bottled it up to long and ever since I had a dream about this, this morning   
I've been feeling kinda scared if you didn't feel the same way."  
  
I looked at her, she was beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl I had ever   
seen, but I guess you don't notice that when your fighting giant, evil digimon,   
right? I didn't know what to say, but I gave her a answer.  
  
"Don't be scared, I feel the same way about you too." I leaned over to her and   
gave her a gentle kiss, she was surprised at first but then she kissed me back   
even longer and we sat there like that for a whole 5 or 7 minutes not caring   
where we were.  
  
"This is better than that ship that got hit by the icecube sniff, don't you think so   
Patamon??"  
  
"Yes!! Have any tissues??"  
  
"Here ya go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
When Kari and I finally broke off from our kiss I noticed to late a figure with a   
frizzed haircut stalk away from where we were, it was too late, Daisuke saw us.  
  
  
~End of Part 2~  
  
  
Mew-chan: Don't ask how the HFIL I'm going to make this into a Daikari, I'll try to   
think of a way, but you know how it gets, you can stop your fingers from typing.   
Sorry if I totally changed Kari's personality, sorry, but I'll try to get better at this   
writing business…  
  
Daisuke crashes through wall  
  
Daisuke:HOW DARE YOU MAKE THEM KISS IN FRONT OF ME!!!!! I WILL   
KILL YOU!!!!! Chibimon DIGIVOLVE!!!  
  
Chibimon:Zzzzzzzzz  
  
Mew-chan:Don't worry Dai-kun I'll try to make you get Kari too, because this is   
suppose to be a Daikari and a Takari, but this part 2 will be Takari for now   
okay??  
  
Daisuke: Life isn't fair!!! Cries  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
